ENCUENTRO
by Pierina-chan
Summary: bueno pz...es una que hubiera pasado si...de blood ...es yaoi es...Kai x Moses porque entre ellos aunque no se vea se que habia algo...jejeje lean! onegai! jeje
1. Chapter 1

**BLOOD CAPITULO 1**

**Era de noche, casi todo estaba a oscuras, pero eso era bueno, porque significaba que Moses podia salir sin miedo alguno.**

**Moses salia como ya varios dias a esa hora para econtrarse con Kai, ya que el generosamente le llevaba un maletin lleno de paquetes de sangre de esa que dan en los hospitales para las tranfusiones.**

**Moses llego serio, como casi siempre estaba, y justo se encontro con Kai, que por suerte llego al mismo tiempo que el, porque le deprimia un poco tener que esperar solo, pero claro que nunca admitiria eso delante de alguien.**

**- Hola - Kai lo saludo primero, como siempre con una de sus amables sonrisas**

**- Gracias, como siempre - le respondio Moses serio**

**- Esta bien - A Kai no le causaba ninguna molestia hacer eso, ya que para el Moses era una "persona" muy especial - Saya y Haji estan de acuerdo con eso.**

**- Esta Lulu contigo hoy? - le pregunto Moses un poco preocupado por su pequeña amiga que era como su hermana menor**

**- Si - con una dulce sonrisa - pero no sabe que te dije - a Kai le gustaba mucho ser amable, aunque en realidad lo era con todas las personas que queria mucho.**

**- Lulu no ha olvidado lo que debe hacer - le respondio muy seguro de su palabra y Kai se puso un poco mas serio - Simplemente esta tratando lo mejor que puede vivir su vida al maximo. Asi que me gustaria que la perdonaras por sus acciones.**

**- Realmenete esta bien -gran sonrisa - no ha nada de que disculparse. Finalmente podemos comprendernos los unos a los otros - como siempre cadavez que puede, le gusta hablar sabiamente**

**- Kai Miyagusuku, te lo agradesco - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa apenas perceptible.**

**- ¿Que es esto tan repentinamente? - dijo Kai empezando a preocuparse.**

**- Es gracias a ti que podemos vivir asi - realemente Moses estaba agradecido. **

**- ¿Yo? - pregunto Kai un poco sin entender.**

**- Si no hubieras perseguido, a traves de Irene, el tratar de entendernos, hoy no existiriamos - a pesar de su sonrisa le ponia un poco triste hablar de eso.**

**- Irene ¿eh? - a Kai se entristecio un poco y comenzo a recordarla: la primera vez que la vio , cuando sentia temor hacia el perro que por primera vez veia, cuando la ayudo cargandola porque se sentia mal, cuando comenzo a darle la Erupcion y su cuerpo comenzo a cristalizarse. Eso lo entristecio mucho - Si tan solo nos hubieramos conocido antes...**

**- Si tan solo un hombre como tu hubiera estado en Khirbet, nuestras vidas podrian haberse vuelto muy difentes - dijo poniendose un poquito mas triste - Si alguna vez renasco, me gustaria nacer a tu lado... - se sintio un poco mal por lo que cerro los ojos, he iba a seguir hablando pero...Kai lo tomo fuertemente de los hombros **

**- ¿Que estas diciendo? ¡Aun estas vivo! - le dijo molesto por lo que dijo Moses, quien se sorprendio mucho por la reaccion de Kai, pero comenzaba a darse cuenta de algo muy importante **

**- ¡No hables sobre tu siguiente vida! Estamos ahora justo aqui, juntos de esta forma - le dijo y dejo de tomar sus hombros, para luego darle una tierna sonrisa que solo iba dedicada a el, a nadie mas - Incluso ahora no es muy tarde**

**- Somos una existencia limitada - de su sorpresa, Moses paso de nuevo a su tristeza - Si no podemos detener el avance de la erupcion, tendremos que tener una muerte marchita. Es por eso que mientras estemos vivos, debemos hacerlo - dijo otra vez, volviendo a su posicion inicial, completamente serio.**

**- Matar a Diva ¿eh?**

**- Si conseguimos alguna información sobre Diva, te contactaremos - Moses se puso el maletín en el hombro y comenzó a marcharse**

**- Ya sabes...- Moses volteo a ver a Kai - Aun no creo que sea justo que solo nosotros dos sepamos sobre esto.**

**- Pero asi debe ser, porque nadie mas lo aceptaría - dijo entristeciéndose nuevamente, jamás habia sentido que sus sentimientos se cruzaran tantas veces, eso solo ocurría cuando estaba Kai.**

**- Eso no es cierto, ellos se lo aceptarían, ellos no son así - Kai se exalto un poco**

**- Pero...- Moses estaba a punto de de seguir pero no pudo, no podía hablar, ya no quería hablar, así que solo se dejo llevar, y correspondió ese tierno beso, que sentía que necesitaba, porque ese tipo de besos, de parte Kai, lo hacían sentir mejor, hacían que sintiera que no existía nada ni nadie, solo ellos dos los besos Kai, siempre le hacían sentir paz, que todo estaba bien, hacían que sienta que siempre estaría a su lado aunque fuera conciente de que eso no fuera posible. Coloco sus brazos al rededor de sus cuello de Kai, y el lo cogió de la nuca y profundizo el beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Moses. Moses se sorprendió un poco, pero no se detuvo. Pero lastimosamente todos debemos respirar, por lo que debieron romper el tierno beso.**

**- Kai...**

**- Shhh - Kai callo a Moses colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios - ¿Te acuerdas cuando dijiste que me debías una porque yo te llevaba la sangre?**

**- Si, pero...porque lo preguntas... - Kai lo callo nuevamente**

**- Hay algo que quiero decirte - Kai se puso completamente serio - Quiero que seas mío.**

**- Per... - Kai lo callo nuevamente, pero esta vez plantándole una beso demostrándole todo el amor y deseo que contenía en ese momento, Moses no lo detuvo, mas bien correspondió es beso, aunque un poco sorprendido, algo que Kai capto como un "si", y ciertamente Moses si quería ser de Kai, solo de el.**

**- Kai, quiero ser tuyo - Moses lo dijo sonrosando sus labios con los de Kai y plantándole, el, ahora el beso lleno de amor y deseo. Kai se sorprendió, pero le gusto mucho aquella reacción.**

**- Conozco...un...lugar - ambos estaban muy agitados, y trataban de recobrar sus respiraciones calmadas - un lugar en el que no hay nadie desde hace mucho tiempo.**

**- Pues vayamos - a Moses se le tiñeron las mejillas de un ligero color carmín, ya que no esperaba reaccionar así, tan directo, pero sabia que a Kai le habia agradado, ya que a el le gustaban las cosas directas.**

**Ambos fueron caminando hasta el lugar que propuso Kai. Kai tomo la mano de Moses, sorprendiéndolo un poco, pero pudo ver que su sorpresa se convertía en una sonrisa algo tímida, tomo mejor su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Moses y luego la beso.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BLOOD CAPITULO 2**

**Cuando llegaron Moses se sorprendio un poco, pero le grado bastante el lugar, se notaba que era una casa que no era habitada, pero de todas maneras no se veia dearreglada, no habia mucha luz, solo la suficiente, y eso le agradaba, lo vio como un gran detalle de parte de Kai.**

**- Arregle un poco la casa antes de verte, pense que solo tendria un oportunidad para decirte lo que siento por ti, asi que no queria dejar la oportunidad.**

**- Kai, gracias**

**- No es necesario que me des las gracias, solo te muestro lo mejor que puedo mis sentimientos - le dijo dedicandole otra hermosa sonrisa.**

**- Moses, desde que comenze a conocerte, senti que queria estar a tu lado, queria protegerte, aunque sabia que no era del todo posible, queria creer en eso.**

**- Kai, yo, al principio estaba confundido, nunca antes habia sentido esto, yo crei que no era posible que nosotros sintamos algo asi, ya que no somos humanos, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es asi, y estoy feliz porque sea asi. Yo tambien quisiera estar a tu lado por siemrpe, pero a menos que consigamos la sangre de Diva, no creo que eso sea posible.**

**- No hables de Diva en este momento, ahora solo debemos pensar en los dos, aunque sea por un momento hay que olvidar todo, y solo dedicarnos a mostrar nuestros sentimientos - dijo Kai, otra vez, hablando sabiamente.**

**- Tienes razon - Moses coloco sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Kai, como hacia un rato, y le dio un beso, paa demostrarle lo que sentia en ese momento.**

**Obviamente Kai le correspondio, poco a poco fueron desvistiendose, dejandose llevar por lo que sentian, hasta que quedaron completamente desnudos. Kai comenzo a observar el delgado y delicado cuerpo de Moses, y no entendia de donde podia sacar tanta fuerza, pero preferia no pensar en aquello, siguio observando cada detalle de su cuerpo, haciendo que Moses se avergonzara un poco y se tapara un poco con los brazos, pero delicadamante se los saco, y le mostro una vez mas un gran sonrisa, haciendole entender que no tenia nada de que avergonzarse, el lo queria tal y como era, y no tenia porque taparse, despues de todo, ambos querian que eso sucediese, no?**

**Kai se sento el sofa, dandole una señal a Moses para que vaya con el, lo sento sobre sus piernas y comenzo a besarlo nuevamente hasta recostarlo bajo su cuerpo, comenzó a bajar dejando un húmedo camino mientras avanzaba, se dio cuenta de que Moses temblaba un poco, pero no le dio importancia, porque entendio facilmente que le ocurria porque era su primera vez, y no era el unico, ya que esa tambien era una experiencia nueva para el.**

**Llego hasta sus pezones, y comenzo a besarlos, chuparlos, succionarlos y morderlos hasta dejarlos bien erectos. Vio que el sexo de Moses ya comenzaba a despertar ante el placer que el le daba, asi que bajo para jugar un poco con su ombligo, para luego dirigirse hacia su sexo y sin dudarlo dos veces se lo metio a la boca, haciandole sentir a Moses algo que jamas habia sentido.**

**- Ahhhh - Moses estaba completamente exitado, nunca penso que podria gustarle tanto esas sensaciones que le proporcionaba Kai, y se cogio de la tela que cubria el sofa, sintiendo regulares espasmos en su cuerpo, sentia como Kai se dedicaba a darle un inmenzo placer, sentia como Kai al igual que el tenia freneticos espamos, pero eso lo gustaba. **

**Kai estuvo asi un momento más, hasta que le dijo a Moses - Quiero hacerte mio, Mosess... - entre jadeos. Moses solo cerro los ojos y los volio a abrir dandole a entender que aceptaba - quieres hacerlo tu? - Moses asintio nuevamente.**

**Kai se sento en el sofa y puso a Moses a horcajadas sobre el, mientras Moses con mucho cuidado cogio el miembro de Kai y comenzo a masturbarlo por un momento y luego delicadamenete comenzo a introducircelo en su entrada, sitiendo mucho dolor al principio, pero con forma se iba penetrando sentia mas placer, hasta que se sento completamente sobre Kai, y gimio fuertemente.**

**Luego de estar un breve momento sentado sobre Kai, y luego de que se fue por completo el dolor Moses comenzo a moverse suavemente en un ligero ritmo acompazado, pero no duto mucho tiempo asi, ya que Kai comenzo a moverse mas rapidamente porque no soportaba mas esa tortura, Moses tambien aumento la velocidad y la intensidad, gemia cada vez mas fuerte, asi como Kai, cada vez sentia que era mas profundo - Kai...ahhh...n-no puedo mas...- dijo Moses, sentia que no podia aguantar eso mas tiempo - me voy a...veniiiiiihhhhrrrr - gimio lo mas fuerte que pudo al momento de correrse y mancho el abdomen de ambos y Kai lo beso profundamente ahogando algunos de sus gemidos. Le beso duro lo mas que pudieron, ya qie estaban agitados y rapidamente les faltaba el aire, luego de eso, Kai tambien gimio los mas fuerte que pudo y se corrio dentro de Moses, algo que a Moses le gusto muchizimo. Nunca antes habia sentido nada de eso, todo eso era nuevo para el, peo le gusto mucho que su primera y en realidad su unica experiencia haya sido con Kai. **

**- Te amo, Kai - dijo Moses, se sentia realmente muy feliz.**

**- Yo tambien - dijo Kai, quien aun no podia creer que Moses haya sido suyo y que haya sido de Moses, ese iba a ser un recuerdo que jamás olvidaría.**

**Luego de eso, estubieron un rato descanzando, pero no más de 20 minutos, asi que se fueron a bañar, se despidieron con un beso, y cada uno se fue a donde tenia que ir. Kai volvio al departamento y Moses fue llevando la sangre donde Karman, que seguramente estaría muy molesto, y que al solo entrar a la casa, sentiría su olor, y lo reñiría. Pero ya no le importaba mucho, que tanto le gritara, porque estaba muy feliz, por fon habia podido entregarse a Kai como había querido.**

**FIN**


End file.
